


The Supernatural Christmas Tale.

by Sparkygalaxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkygalaxy/pseuds/Sparkygalaxy
Summary: Hello. This is my first time posting on this site. And also my first Destiel fanfic. So enjoy! Or not. I'm not going to tell you what to do with your life.
This story has everything someone with a specific imagination would want. Christmas, Destiel, Charlie, Charlie is a relationship with a character I made up and even Pictionary? All of this and MORE in The Supernatural Christmas Tale!





	

Twas the night before Christmas,  
and the word passed around.  
Castiel was visiting  
the bunker underground.

Dean was dancing and  
singing with all his glee.  
Sam, also merry, faced discomfort  
and had to go pee.

The bunker was bright,  
as the many colors shone.  
The Winchesters celebrated Christmas;  
in their very first home. 

"Deck the halls with something something something, fa lalalalala lala la la," Dean sung with clearly little knowledge of a well-known carol. 

"Sammmmmmyyy!!!!" Dean shouted down a colorfully lite hall, "Are you done yetttttt?." 

"No!" Sammy yelled from the bathroom, regretting eating that gas-station sushi. Dean was concerned because there are only so many bathrooms, and no one wanted to spend Christmas cleaning the one closest to the library which is where most of the bunker shots take place. 

Dean has spent a good chunk of the day decorating The Bunker. So much, in fact, The Bunker has been temporarily re-named to "Tensile Town", as Dean so eloquently put it. One would normally enter Tinsel Town through the main entrance on top of that weird ass staircase that continues to go down even though they're already underground. From there, they would be greeted with seemingly expertly decorated staircases, with Christmas lights that sew through the rails as elegant as the bounds of The Communist Manifesto. Dean was especially proud of the Christmas tree. Charlie found it just lying in the ground behind some gate. So, with the help of her new girlfriend/model/best friend/montage enthusiast, they ripped the tree from the ground and ran to the bunker because timber theft is a felony in their state. Dean only wished that the tree didn't come with all of its roots and dirt, but we all can't get what we want. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in... or whatever."

"Thank you, Dean," Cas stated when he materialized behind Dean, 0.00001 seconds after Dean finished his sentence.

"What was the point in knocking if you're just going to whoosh your way in?" 

"In my experience, people like it better when I knock before I enter," Cas said like a lost puppy on Christmas eve. 

"Good call," Dean confirmed and totally not startled by the sudden entrance. 

"Where is Sam?" 

"He's posing for Victoria Secrets." Dean joked. He made the same joke last time Sam ate gas-station sushi. 

"Again?" Cas queered. "The secrets of Victoria must be very persuasive." Dean never told Cas about the gut-wrecking catalyst gas-station is to Sam's stomach. Dean feared if Cas knew, he would 

"Yeah, they're very persuasive with Sam."

"What is that?" Cas queered again, this time pointing at the brightly decorated tree.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a Christmas tree it." 

"I wasn't aware that the tree needed to be attached to its roots."

"Well... you always looks trees from the sky right? Maybe you just never got to see the bottom."

Dean, of course, knew that trees are normally decorated rootless. But the entire Winchester Saw Collection (TM) was next to the bathroom Sam was currently occupying. The rat casualty list just keeps getting longer, they were not aware that chemical weapons were permitted in the War on Rodents (TM). These were very poorly informed rats. 

"I guess that's true," Cas said once again defeated by flawless Winchester Logic (TM).

"Anyway, Charlie will be here soon so I gotta put on pants," Dean said. He was wearing boxers and white shirt. Holy cow! Cas was just wearing what he normally wears. Trenchcoat and some suit that he only washed once.

"oh.. okay," Cas said quietly and clearly disappointed. 

"Cas..."

"Yes, Dean?"

"You're a perv," Dean said walking away like a boss. 

Cas was left to wait here, then the door opened. Charlie and her new girlfriend/model/best friend/montage enthusiast, or as she is formally known call her "Jess" or on occasion "Jessica" or even "Jessica Fevers," entered Tinsel Town. Cas was wondering why they didn't knock.

"Why didn't you knock?" Cas asked without even saying hello. 

"Jeez, hello to you too, bestie," Charlie said just as sassy as you think. 

"I am sorry, Charlie. Hello." Charlie hugged Cas as soon as he finished talking. 

"Silly angel," Charlie said as she kept hugging Cas. Jessica was almost jealous by all the attention Cas was getting, but she didn't want to make a scene because she doesn't like attention.

"So, this is Jess. My cousin and lover," Charlie said because she thinks it's cute when Jess is embarrassed. 

"Stop it," Jess said playfully as she lightly pushed Charlie on her arm. 

"Riiiiiigght," Cas said confused again. 

Dean walked in onto the scene, wearing pants this time. 

"Hey, Charlie. And hey...you," Dean said, trying to think if he knew the girl standing next Charlie.

"Hi, I'm Jess, Charlie's latest victim."

"oh, well, I'm Dean and this is Cas. He's an angel of the lord and..."

"Dean's personal demon in the sack." Charlie finished adding a dirty twist.

'..." Said everyone. 

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," Thought Charlie, also wishing that she had a poster of that for this very occasion. 

Dean always respected Charlie. She was smart, short, and was usually filled with positivity. Basically the opposite of Sam. She even didn't like working out. 

Some time passed and they started discussing the origin of Christmas.

"Hey, Cas. Did you ever, like, you know. See like, Jesus's birth, or whatever." Jess said as if she was over-stepping her bounds. The whole room leaned in to focus on what he was going about to say. 

"Ummm. Not really. I was meant to, but Gabriel was in front of me, so I couldn't really see the ending." Cas said. Everyone didn't know what to expect. The same applies to Sam, he to heard the story thanks to the amazing acoustics of the hallway between the bathroom the main room of Tinsel Town. However, he couldn't really contribute as all of his efforts are focused on cleansing his system of all gas-station toxins. 

"OMG GUYS," Jess exclaimed. "Look at what Dean and Cas are standing under."

Low and behold, Cas and Dean were standing under a mistletoe.

"Gosh darn spontaneous mistletoe assembling," Cas thought as Dean was trying to remember if he ever bought a mistletoe in his life. Though Cas knew that mistletoe can't be bought from a store. No, they simply appear randomly in existence. 

"OHHHH." Jess and Charlie exclaimed. "Now you gotta kiiiiisssssssss, tehe." The both giggled at the thought. Though Charlie has known Dean and Cas have been butt-buddies for about 5 months. Jess, on the other hand, doesn't know this but would like to know another gay couple for this project she is working on.

Dean grinned out of embarrassment, he kissed Cas on a regular basis but never had a plant tell him to do it. One could say he's in a sticky situation, but that analogy doesn't work there so no one should be using it. 

"Kissing under mistletoe wasn't popular until roughly the 18th century, it's a rather off tradition..." Cas was cut off when Dean started kissing him. Dean didn't think about it, he just went for it. A "spur of the moment decision" as Sam could,and would, put it. However, given now he is barely conscious due to dehydration, he's not paying any attention to anything beyond his 2 feet of vision. 

Cas would normally question or ponder his odd human friends' behavior, but not for this. Normally when they kiss it's quick or he always sees is coming. But this was spontaneous and they both felt a passion they only get when McDonald's gets their order right, which always happens because McDonald's is a damn fine restaurant with a large, high-quality menu and I'm loving it. 

Pandering aside, the kiss went on for a little while longer, and then some more time passed, and then Charlie and Jess (Jesslie?) decided to sit on the ground as their legs were getting tired but didn't want to stop watching because they're both pervs. Though Jess would occasionally break contact to look at the latest memes on her mobile cell phone telephone, otherwise she was completely focused on the 3rd greatest kiss she ever saw. The first two both involve Ellen DeGenerous, because why not? 

Ten minutes passed and they were still kissing around all the lights of Tinsel Town. Cas could feel each beacon of light on his skin, even under his coat he felt the presence of all the decorations that, Dean placed so carefully, around him. His Angelic senses were entirely fixated on all things Dean. 

Eventually, Dean pulled out from the kiss, much to Cas's disappointed. Cas was thinking that it's moments like this that what makes Chuck proud for his creations. It was the equivalent feeling of mic dropping at the end of a rap concert, but approximately one billion times better because mic drops aren't cool anymore (looking at you, Kanye West). 

"Dean..." 

"I know."

Charlie wondered if she was forgetting something. Meanwhile, Sam is basically passed out at this point. Unfortunately, Sam wouldn't know about the kiss for some time, until roughly July 3rd. But that's a story for another time. 

Jess grew bored of the kiss and looked up Dr Who fanart during the last third of it. Her favorite one was a drawing of the TARDIS in a volcano because the orange magma really made the blue of the TARDIS pop. 

When they discovered Sam was gone for a lot longer than it usually takes to detox gas-station food, Cas rescued him from dehydration by taking him to a McDonald's. This wasn't hard because McDonald'd has over 500 convenient locations worldwide. 

Dean, Jess, and Charlie waited for them by playing Pictionary. 

THE END


End file.
